


Портрет

by strega_verde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strega_verde/pseuds/strega_verde
Summary: о природе волшебных портретов





	Портрет

Портрет почти не менялся со временем.

Непохожий на остальные портреты (классически поблескивающая лессировка, теплые, различимые мазки кисти, оживавшие вместе с лицами, переливавшиеся внутренним светом), он напоминал Гарри картины маггловского художника Дали: дотошно выверенная передача оттенков и светотени, напоминающая в своей скрупулезности фотографию, но только трехмерную, каким-то образом уместившуюся в плоскость холста. И так же, как маггловские картины, он был абсолютно неподвижен. Если бы не крошечные, постепенные изменения и не эта светящаяся точность, он бы засомневался в действенности заклинания. Но нет, изменения были – каждое в отдельности было еле заметным, но общее впечатление с годами менялось...

...Как он обрадовался этому своему дару – сначала просто потому, что оказалось: его волшебные таланты не сводятся к одной только боевой магии (как ни называй – хоть защита от темных сил, хоть нападение – все равно, оружие – это оружие, не больше и не меньше).

Он как сейчас помнил разговор с чиновником из департамента высшего магического образования:

– ...У вас, мистер Поттер, удачная наследственность – предрасположенность к Чарам с пространственно-визуальной компонентой. ...Что? ...Ну как же, помните карту, которую создали ваш отец и его одноклассники? Основной, так сказать, ингредиент – это дар, имевшийся у вашего отца. Стоило ему в точности воспроизвести в воображении некую картину, и он мог перенести ее параметры на бумагу... – Причем здесь картография!? Мерлин лысый на метле, мистер Поттер! Чем вы занимались в школе?! ... – Ах да. Прошу прощения. Позвольте я вам все сейчас объясню. Как вы полагаете, портреты, заполонившие Хогвартс – это просто картины, или нечто большее? ...– Ну конечно же, вы правы. ...Да, совершенно верно. Можно сказать, часть души. Какая именно? Мерлин сивый... простите. Вам нужна математическая пропорция? Мы еще не научились вычислять объем одной души, не говоря уже о том, в скольких местах она может присутствовать одновременно. Мерлин изнуренный, причем здесь хоркруксы? Мы же говорим о живой душе. Какая разница, умер человек или нет? Душа-то у него живая, если только он сам не приложил усилий к обратному! ... – Да-да, именно так, лучше если вы лично знакомы с портретируемым... – Да, желательно знать о человеке побольше... Хотя это не главное. Главное – ваше воображение, ваш дар. Ну разумеется, определенные заклинания, чары, – в зависимости от сложности заказа. ...Пожалуй, вы правы, работа творческая... – Да, обучение длится годы. ...– Ну, собственно, как любому стоящему ремеслу – всю жизнь. ... – Мастером? Ну, мистер Поттер, тут вам заранее никто не скажет...

Потом были месяцы обучения и практики. Ему никогда не надоедало наблюдать за тем, как Мастер пишет очередной портрет и как вдыхает в него жизнь. Он узнал, что портреты начинают жить особой жизнью задолго до смерти оригинала. И меняются с течением времени.

– Мастер, это значит, что портрет будет отражать изменения, происходящие в жизни – человек будет стареть, седеть?

– Помилуйте, юноша! Ну разумеется, картина не повторяет реальность – это же, в конце концов, произведение искусства! Она всего лишь сохраняет движения души, если угодно. Пока человек жив. После смерти портрет обретает законченный вид – такой, какого портретируемый достиг в конце жизни... – Портрет по памяти? Хм-м... Да нет, отчего же, вполне возможно. Несколько иная комбинация заклинаний, да. И техника – техника совсем другая. ... – Просто редко используется – зачем бы нам, когда всегда можно аппарировать и посмотреть, так сказать, своими глазами. ... – Ну да, в особых случаях, конечно. ... – То есть как это – не уверены, жив или умер?.. – Ах, вот оно что... Ну что ж, юноша, трудитесь – и через пару лет вам, возможно, удастся осуществить задуманное. А заодно получить звание Мастера.

Ему и вправду хватило двух лет. И Мастером он стал с первой попытки. А еще – взглянув на получившийся портрет, он сразу понял, что Северус Снейп жив. И, кажется, даже счастлив, судя по смягчившемуся выражению глаз и полуулыбке, которой он и представить не мог, готовясь к созданию картины. Теперь он был уверен – угрюмый призрак из его детства не исчез, не умер. И живет где-то какой-то другой жизнью.

Портрет водворили на его законное место – в кабинет директора в Хогвартсе, как Гарри и рассчитывал. Чего он не предполагал – так это что он сам через какой-то десяток лет окажется в том же кабинете, за директорским столом, напротив своего творения. Со временем он привык к единственному в школе неподвижному портрету и завел странноватую привычку здороваться с ним по утрам, ругая себя за попытки пообщаться даже не с куском холста – с рамой. Оконной рамой, за которой виднелось отражение чужой жизни.

Он часто пытался представить что-нибудь из этой другой жизни. Обостренное годами практики воображение тут же выплескивало мысли-картинки, мысли-запахи, мысли-вкусы, мысли, то пронизанные утренним светом, то пропитанные вечерним туманом, висящим над полузаброшенной дорогой через поле с чернеющей кромкой леса, то запахом только что скошенной травы от газона у небольшого домика, белого с красными оконными рамами и дверью с москитной сеткой в раме, и снова запахом – на этот раз сухого асфальта, бензина, кофе и выпечки, и опять солнечным светом – теперь таким летним, сочащимся сквозь густую, высокую листву, а теперь – другим светом – искуственным, запертым в лабораторных стенах, обеззараженным и бесцветным, чуть гудящим, хранящим короткие реплики людей, занятых чем-то очень важным, и еще мысли-картинки, насыщенные тихой тьмой, совсем не страшной, ручной – потому что рядом слышно чье-то спокойное, легкое дыхание, а потом – стремительным движением (вдоль дороги мелькают деревья, где-то побоку идет длинной составной гусеницей поезд, мелькают редкие проселки), а потом – шумом толпы, сдержанным, терпеливым в ожидании не то этого самого поезда, не то самолета – эхо собирается под высоким стеклянно-цементным потолком – и чей-то радостный возглас прорывается сквозь обший гул – он останавливает себя, подробности потом, при встрече, а сейчас этого достаточно. Этого хватит.

Он уже знает, как это будет. Сухонький, чуть сутулый старик с седым ежиком волос и аккуратной бородкой поднимется однажды утром по знакомым ступенькам, одним движением руки отопрет тяжелую дверь, зайдет, не спеша, в кабинет, и вздрогнет, услышав звучный ядовитый голос:

– Ну что, Поттер, дорвались до школьной власти? Это вам не мечом по подземельям размахивать!

И поймет, что обрел собеседника, который останется с ним до самого конца. А может быть, и дольше. И будет грустно, а потом – потом он узнает, что же было в промежутках между подсмотренными картинками, и чьи это голоса были на вокзале, и в каких городах так пахнет кофе и бензином, и чьё дыхание он слышал в темноте. И расскажет о себе, и о детях, и Джинни, и конечно о школе, о студентах, об учителях, факультетах, обо всем.

Но до этой встречи еще много времени. Целая жизнь.


End file.
